Miracle
by PadfootRSH
Summary: When Ryou and Ichigo are trapped in a supply closet at Tokyo mew mew, who knows what can happen, maybe even miracles since it might take a few hours before someone realizes they're missing. RXI


**Miracle- lyrics by cascada**

**Hope you like it**

Ichigo stared at him with fascination, her mouth forming into a wide smile, her large eyes staring at him dazedly.

She didn't know his name, she didn't know anything about him, but her eyes couldn't tear themselves from him.

Strangers….Yet..so close…

He was right in front of her, she could see her own reflection in his dark eyes.

She wanted to stay in his eyes.

Her heart pounded with excitement, pink hair streaming and whipping around her.

"I'm Ichigo" She offered as calmly as she could, holding out a hand.

"Masaya" His smile was warm, his eyes kind, as he grasped it.

She felt it was fate, as static chill ran through her body.

That's how it all started.

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream_

_My world_

She loved him and he loved her, at least she thought he did. Masaya and Ichigo were inseparable, "the perfect couple" everyone had chimed in.

She had believed it.

Always.

No, not always….for a year….until he had disappeared from her life completely and left her.

_But I was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

He hadn't cheated on her technically. He didn't have another girlfriend but he had confessed to her less then a month ago he was drained of feelings for her.

He had no love to give her, he couldn't give her what she wanted.

She didn't think it was true.

She needed him.

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

Now yesterday, he was with someone.

Not her.

It was over.

A beautiful brunette with long flowing hair, someone who was born for fashion magazines was his girlfriend.

_I need a miracle_

_I want to be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you were made for me_

She headed for Tokyo mew café, her eyes glum and downcast.

She didn't have to work today but she needed something to distract her and no doubt Ryou would be happy with the extra work.

She didn't even care if she worked for free.

_I need a miracle_

_please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!   
One day you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!_

"Hey Ryou" she said forcing a smile on her face letting it quickly fade away.

She ignored his surprise trying to brush past him.

But he stood in front of her.

She muttered an inherent excuse and stepped towards the left but he mimicked her move and she slammed into his solid chest.

_He had a solid chest…._

She stumbled backward losing her balance but he grabbed her arm quickly with a smirk, keeping her stable.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" She shouted, startled and forgetting her sadness for a moment as she glared at him.

"You know you're supposed to say thank you when I keep you from falling" He said, blue eyes dancing.

She was in no mood for this right now.

"I wouldn't need 'saving' if you hadn't blocked me in the first place!" She fumed.

"It's more of your clumsy balance problems"

Ichigo stared at him disbelievingly, " You-are-such-a-JERK!"

All her friends had been more considerate towards her since the break up but nope not Ryou, Ryou was still Ryou.

"I just got out of a bad relationship and your bugging the hell outta me!"

Ichigo stormed past him, heading for the supply closet.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?!, he said sounding furious, I want to talk-right now!"

"WORKING! Since you say I'm always lazing around- I'll get to work!" Tears prickled her eyes as she tried to blink them back.

He pursued her, she could feel his feet stomping behind her and she increased her own speed.

Opening the supply closet filled with brooms, dusters, trays, band-aids, and an assortment of helpful aids needed around the café, she grabbed the broom.

When she turned around she was facing Ryou.

Her eyes were filled with anger, it wasn't that what he did was that bad, it was just her anger and sadness had to go out to someone and Ryou was unfortunately the scapegoat.

"Move" She said quietly.

His penetrating eyes locked into her own watery ones.

"Have you been crying?" He said ignoring her question.

"Move!"

He shut the door behind him and it clicked.

"No"

"Yes!"

Being the head-stubborn girl that she was, she grabbed the doorknob anyway, moving Ryou forcefully from his position at the door.

She turned the knob….

And it wouldn't open.

"Ryou!!" She said rattling the knob harder. "It's not opening!"

_This cannot be happening! Please god! I can't keep be stuck here with him! Anyone but him!_

She glared at him angrily" This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?!" He said through gritted teeth, fruitlessly attempting to open the door.

"If you hadn't locked it in the first place" She said with a sigh, depleted.

After another few minutes of Ryou ramming it he to finally gave up, slumping on the floor next to her.

His shoulder pressed against her own, he didn't seem to notice, but she did.

Strangely she was blushing. She hoped he didn't realize it.

"So…" Ryou ran a hand through his hair, keirchiro should be here no later then an hour"

Ichigo sighed stiffly.

"Great"

She was stuck in a supply closet, way to close for comfort, with Ryou Shirogane.

That equaled not fun.

**So tell me what you think?**

**Huh? I'm a big ryouXichigo luver lol**


End file.
